1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color filter, and more particularly to a color filter with reduced crosstalk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) is a commonly used flat panel display technology. Owing to dielectric anisotropy and conductive anisotropy of liquid crystal molecules, molecular orientation of liquid crystals can be shifted under an external electronic field, such that various optical effects are produced.
An LCD panel is generally made up of two substrates, with a certain gap preserved therebetween, and a liquid crystal layer filled in the gap. Respective electrodes are formed on the two substrates, respectively, to control the orientation and shift of liquid crystal molecules.
A TFT (thin film transistor) LCD panel is generally made up of a TFT array substrate and a color filter substrate. The detailed structure of the color filter substrate is described as follows.
FIG. 1 illustrates the structure of the color filter. The color filter includes a glass substrate 201, a black matrix (BM) 202 for anti-reflection, color-filtering units of red 203, green 204, and blue 205, and a sputtered pixel electrode layer 206 as a corresponding electrode to the pixel electrode 105 of TFT array substrate. The shapes, sizes, colors, and arrangements of the color-filtering units are adjustable according to requirements. The pixel electrode layer 206 is a transparent conductive layer of, for example, indium tin oxide layer.
Due to the full coverage of electrode layer 206 on the color filter substrate 201, the area of the electrode layer 206 increases for larger display panels, which increases electric resistance, weakens the signals, and produces crosstalk, deteriorating display quality and affecting yield. Moreover, crosstalk becomes more serious in larger display panels.